


Dragon Scales

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small poems by three different people of Dragon Quest VIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Scales

A Chōka(Form of Japanese short poem)and Envoi  
The Angel of Everywhere  
Hyacinth/Angelo

When I think of girls   
I think of my Angelo  
He is not a girl  
But, he often looks like one  
He is beautiful  
Like an angel from the sky  
He glows like the moon  
No girl shines as bright as he  
The angel of everywhere.

What is he to me?  
A woman or man?  
He can be both kinds.  
As long as he is all mine.   
My angel of everywhere.

 

\---

A Waka/Haiku  
My lovely object  
Marcello/Angelo

 

I dream a great dream  
Of you being my footstool  
You right under me

I want you under my feet  
I want you to be my rug  
An excellent tool for me

I come over this  
I smile at the thought of you  
As my own pillow. 

\---

Free Verse Poem  
So very much you  
Marcello/Angelo

I can get anything out of you.  
All I have to do is ask the right questions, give the right look, give the right threats.  
I know that you’ll try to resist because it’s very much you.   
You will fail like you always do.  
Better to try and be defeated than not to try at all, right?

I ask you many questions and you try to evade me, as always.  
Your stupid remarks, your insolent comments, your open hostility.  
You will always try my patience because it’s very much you.  
You will soon answer my questions like you always do.  
Try to slow me down, that is your intent.

I want you on the rack, but the Abbot, my dear father figure, won’t allow it.  
I don’t blame him because I torture to punish, not to obtain answers.  
I know you will take advantage of this because it’s very much you.  
You will escape the Judas Chair like you always do.  
Then I will find that the answers you give are meaningless.

\---

A Waka/Haiku  
Clean, like always  
Hyacinth/Angelo

I like to watch you  
While water pours over you  
While you scrub your lovely skin  
Your white hair glistens  
Under the afternoon light  
You will be clean, like always.

I want to wash you  
I want to touch your pale skin  
One day, I will ask. 

\---

Two Tankas  
More than Dreams  
Marcello/Angelo

 

I want to burn you  
I want to hear you screaming  
I smile at your tears  
I touch myself when you cry  
I wish these were more than dreams

I want to beat you  
With nothing but my bare hands  
I want you to hurt  
I want your tears mixed with blood  
I will make these more than dreams

\---

A Chōka  
Who is this person?  
Angelo/Someone

Who is this person?  
I thought it was a cute girl  
But now, I don’t know  
She put a blindfold on me.  
I can only feel  
Someone might have replaced her.  
Perhaps it’s a man.  
I feel Slimes against my cheeks  
Who holds them? I do not know.   
I do feel quite good.  
The stranger knows me.  
Maybe it’s my love.  
Maybe it’s another girl.  
I only know it’s Puff Puff. 

\---

The scourge is my favorite whip  
Marcello/Angelo

The scourge is my favorite whip  
A symbol of grand power  
A symbol of dominance  
Many thongs with a handle  
Each end with a painful knot  
I want this across your back  
I want this splitting your skin  
I want scars painting your skin  
You are going to be a mess  
I will see to that shortly  
You got in trouble again  
And this whip will fix it all.

\---

Dragon Robe  
Hyacinth/Angelo

 

I won a robe for you, and it’s not an ordinary robe.  
It shines under the light and is soft in my hands.  
There is power between the tightly woven threads.  
Dragons decorate the light green fabric that ends in white  
They are bright and shining dragons.  
It all feels the same. Smooth, soft, and strong.  
Just like you, my angel.   
This will be your final armor.   
My gift to you, my shimmering beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo 2012. Kinks: Gender Play, Objectification Kink, Torture/Interrogation, Washing/Cleaning, Painplay(other), Anonymity, Whipping/Flogging, Silk/Velvet/Furs
> 
> FTR, I haven't written poetry of any kind in years. Thanks for Kink_Bingo and Dragon Quest VIII, I've done precisely that. I hope you enjoyed them!


End file.
